Necessary kisses
by Danjor
Summary: Kagome is in love with the man of her dreams, but engaged to the man who wants to end them. Now she is risking her life and betraying her fathers trust to help the man she loves, but is it going to be worth it?


Necessary Kisses

Necessary Kisses

Chapter One: Can I kill him?

By: Me

Owned: By someone far cooler than me

Kagome watched as the carriage approached, the wheels squeaking loudly with each rotation, carefully she shifted towards the edge of the brush. There would be only one opportunity to make a perfect shot and if she didn't make it, he would be disappointed.

With nimble fingers she brought the arrow to her bow string, then with strength that wasn't expected from such a small girl Kagome pulled the bow back and aimed for the driver's neck, the weak spot in his armor.

Three.

Two.

One.

With a swooshing sound the arrow ripped through the air and buried itself into the neck of her target. The reigns slipped from his fingers when he slumped over, falling all the way to the ground.

A hoot of joy bubbled to her lips, but wisely she held it in. The guards on the other end hadn't noticed yet that their comrade in arms had fallen.

Quickly she pulled up another arrow and aimed for the guard sitting closest to her on the back seat. Bankotsu hadn't told her to do this, but she could take him out instantly so that he wouldn't have to worry about it. The arrow was in place and again she counted.

Three.

Two.

One.

The arrow sliced through the air, buried its sharpened edge into the targets neck, and he too slumped forward, his windpipe punctured so that he couldn't make a sound.

Guard number two looked around, raising an alarm, but before he could move too farm a hatchet was buried into his chest, causing him to fall to the ground moaning and whimpering in pain.

That was when they struck, the infamous band of seven, well three of the band of seven at least, moving quick and efficient like a well oiled machine. Renkotsu ran to the front to stop the horses so that none of the precious cargo would get damaged, from the cab the remaining guards came out one by one and Jakotsu slaughtered them all.

Kagome turned her head at their bloody demise, she knew that she shouldn't be turning from their death, it ruined the persona she wanted to leave the group with, but Jakotsu was just so… grotesque when it came to the killing of others.

She felt the irony as the thought crossed her mind, shouldn't killing one another always be considered as grotesque.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kagome opened one eye to look up to see the smiling face of the man she loved. His name was Bankotsu and he was the leader of the band of seven.

His navy blue eyes stared down at her crouched from, they were alight with the glow of his crooked smile. Kagome watched his lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them but knowing she had to get that idea out of her mind. They didn't behave like that in front of the other members of the group.

That was one of Bankotsu's rules and she had to live with it.

She forced her eyes away from his lips and began to memorize his face for the hundredth time that day. Everything from his arched eyebrows to the strong shape of his chin was important to Kagome and she never wanted to forget any of it.

"You did well." He said, offering his hand to help her stand up straight. "I didn't even ask you to take out that other guard but you saw the opportunity and took it."

"You think this would be getting harder!" Jakotsu complained, stealing Bankotsu's attention away from Kagome. "I mean, we keep stealing from them, and they don't take any extra precautions. I want a real challenge, it only took three of us, and I'm sure I could have done it by myself. "

"Yes, but then the good's inside might have been broken, stealth is key when we are dealing with unknown cargo." Renkotsu clarified as he started to scout out the prizes they had won.

In the carriage there were enough cold coins to feed their village for a few weeks, and enough items to sell so that they could make it through the month. Kagome felt her chest swell when she realized the part she played in aiding them.

Bankotsu's village was near starvation when she had stumbled upon them that night in the rain. The local authorities had been abusing the town's folk while the band of seven was away. She had suffered with them during her escape, trying hard to help them make ends meet when Bankotsu came.

Kagome had been washing laundry with the other women of the village by the river side.

"Have you a man waiting on you Ayame?" Ayame had been the name of Kagome's servant at her father's home. She didn't want to chance them recognizing her real name.

"None that I want." Kagome answered easily, "Just a boy I'm trying to hide from."

"Well you just wait until our men come back from war." She pressed on, "They will make your jaw fall all the way to your feet. Some handsome ones they are. I expect they should be back any day now, what with the war over and all. And that would be a breath of fresh air, help this town get back on its feet they will."

Kagome smiled at her, not sure what else to say, even after being here for a month she didn't feel like she could live the country life she longed for.

That was when it happened, the whistling and hooting of castle guards as their horses trotted towards them.

"Run Miss Ayame!"

Kagome didn't need to be told twice; she dropped the freshly cleaned laundry to the ground and lifted her skirts so that she could run more easily through the brush.

She didn't make it far when one was upon her; he jumped from his horse and on to her.

"Who be you miss?" he said rolling her over and pinning her arms above her head, straddling her narrow hips. His eyes suddenly widened with recognition.

"Lady Higurashi?" he said, a smile now twisting his expression. "Looks like you shouldn't have been so prim at the last ball. You're getting your pay backs now!"

"No!" Kagome screamed, kicking hard but not getting anything accomplished, he didn't advance but he wouldn't let go. Again she struggled to get him off of her.

The sound of laughter echoed behind her and she noticed something dripping onto her chest. It was blood.

"What?"

"You can't quit your struggling, it's over."

The body lifted off of her and she looked upon the face of her rescuer. When her eyes met with his she felt her heart beat double in response. He was the single most beautiful man she had ever witnessed in her life.

His smile fell and he looked at her with curious eyes, "You ok there?" tone questioning her sanity.

"Yes." She breathed.

He grabbed her hand and lifted her up. "So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? Lady Higurashi."

"You know me?"

"No I just heard him talking." He gestured to the lifeless body of her attacker. "I bet your family is looking for you."

"I'm sure they are."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest where the blood had splattered; the smell was starting to make her sick. She hadn't however managed to pull her gaze away from that handsome face, his eyes so dark and brooding it was hard to belief that his smile still reached them, turning them upwards in the corner.

"None of my business." He folded his arms behind his head, clasping his fingers together. "You planning on staying here?"

Kagome nodded quickly, "Would you not tell everyone the truth? I mean… I don't want them to know it might make things harder for the others."

"Secrets safe with me."

"Kagome you there?" Jakotsu asked, waving his hand in front of her now blushing face.

She had gotten so wrapped up in the memory of Bankotsu standing before her that day that the world around her disappeared.

"Huh? Oh I'm sure they will send someone better next time." Kagome offered, her smile turned bashful as she realized how red her cheeks had turned.

"I hope your right." Jakotsu punctuated his statement with a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid I'll become just a mediocre swords man if I don't get any real practice."

"I think things are going to get tougher from now on. Miroku is supposed to be getting pretty upset with all of us and he's going to start sending out something better than foot soldiers."

"I hope they send me a handsome man." Jakotsu clasped his hands together as a dream like expression crossed his face.

"Right!" Bankotsu put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and shoved her towards his horse. "I'm going to take her home before someone starts to worry. You two don't mind handling all the heavy lifting do you?"

"Uh… Bye Jakotsu, Renkotsu…" she twirled her fingers in a wave.

"Aren't you nice?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice, they were now a ways away from the two fighters and she was free to take off her mask.

"What? I plan the stuff they can do the lifting."

"I hate that you make me go home."

"You can do a lot more at home then in the village, besides it was getting annoying killing your dad's scouts."

"Wow, that's nice of you. You're not useful to me here and I get annoyed by doing things for you."

"Not what I meant." Bankotsu defended idly.

Kagome sighed, "I just… hate what is happening."

"I could kill him if you want."

"…No." Kagome had thought about asking Bankotsu to take care of her impending marriage but it wasn't right to kill him. He was a good honest man, or so she heard, and it wasn't right to slaughter someone for no reason.

Besides she could escape him before the marriage, run with Bankotsu into the sunset, get married and have little children with his crooked smiles like his. Until then she would follow her father around and learn when and where the money carriages would be so that Bankotsu could strike.

Bankotsu stopped the horse outside the back of the castle, standing in the shadow of the great wall was a red headed servant girl. Her green eyes were opened wide as she gestured for Kagome to run towards her.

"Tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Bankotsu helped her off of his horse, when she was steady on her feet he leaned down to place his full lips against her own.

Kagome quickly put her arms around his neck, locking him to her as she moved her mouth against his own.

Kissing Bankotsu was worth all the cloak and dagger she suffered through. In fact Kissing Bankotsu was worth sitting through a first meeting with her betrothed later this evening.

It would be even more worth it if he would allow them to more than kiss some of the times.

Much to Kagome's displeasure Bankotsu pulled away, their ragged breathing matching one other.

"One day I'm going to get carried away."

"I'm ok with that."

"Not when we have other things to do." He chided, "I promise you, soon."

He kissed her on the forehead quickly then kicked his horse off into the distance, leaving an over heated Kagome trying to stand steady on weak knees.

"Are you insane!"

Ayame grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and jerked her towards the castle.

"And why do you wear this stupid thing?" she asked, ripping off the black mask from her Lady's face.

"So people don't recognize me." She brushed her bangs away.

"I don't think you should be going out like that anymore. Your father has been waiting on you for a half hour. Lord Miroku is here and he had one of his guards with him. It's a miracle that no one caught him riding in like that."

"What?" Kagome's heart beat went from racing to a dead stop as she realized how close Bankotsu had come to being in danger. That was something she wasn't willing to suffer through. "One of his guards, you say that like it's a big deal."

"It is a big deal, he's a demon!"

"A demon." Kagome echoed, "I thought they were extinct."

"No I saw him, he had dog ears, and this long silver hair."

It was easy to sneak her up into her bedroom, many guards and servants turned a blind eye when it came to their mistress. They all loved her so much they didn't want to see her suffer through another punishment like the one she did when she returned after a month's absence.

!!

"Where is that daughter of mine?" Lord Higurashi asked one of the servants. "We've kept Miroku waiting long enough."

"Oh it's quite all right I assure you." Miroku smiled at the lord, swirling the brandy in his cup. "Everything wanted is worth waiting for."

This made the Lord of the house laugh, "Yes, well she's worth the wait, that girl is a handful, it's best to keep her out of your hair for as long as possible."

"Inuyasha, could you run outside to my carriage and grab what I brought for Kagome?"

The white haired demon looked up from his spot in the corner, his gold eyes meeting with Miroku's. At first his expression was one of irritation, but as he read Miroku's expression he gave one sharp nod and left the room.

"You brought something for my daughter have you?"

Miroku's smile widened, "Yes, well… every bride needs an engagement ring."

He shot a quick glance towards the door Inuyasha had exited through. The truth was that he had sensed something lurking just outside the boundaries of the castle and that something had a powerful aura about it. He wasn't about to let something like that roam about the castle with out investigation.

"Do you mind if I excuse myself for a moment? I just remembered that Inuyasha doesn't have the key to my chest. He would have a hard time getting anything out of it if I don't give him this key."

"No, go right ahead, I'll check on my daughter while you are away."

Miroku bowed gently before heading towards the front door.

!!

Kagome was sprinting down the stairs, holding up her skirts, shoes in her hands.

"Lady Kagome!" Ayame called from the top banister. "Catch!"

Kagome looked back to see the tiara she had neglected to put on her freshly styled hair hurtling through the air. She outstretched her fingers and pulled it out of the air but as she did it she lost her footing and toppled down the stairs, rolling head over heels as she came to a sprawling landing at the foot of the stairs. Her head hitting hard on the marble floor, it made a loud 'thunk' that echoed through the great hall.

"Ow!"

Kagome pressed her palm to the now forming lump on her head and moaned even louder. With careful fingers to poked her head to see just how big the lump was going to be, her eyes closed instinctively when she hit a painful spot.

It was quite possible that she had a concussion. "Great." She muttered while pushing herself up.

"Are you all right?"

Kagome looked over; she hadn't noticed him standing there before. It had to be Miroku. She hadn't ever seen him before but who else could it be.

"Yeah." Kagome moaned, propping herself up on her elbows, she noticed then the tear in the side her favorite green dress, revealing her white corset. She grabbed the sides and tried to pull them tight. "I mean yes."

Miroku had a hold of her elbow and was lifting her up.

"Lady Kagome." He said, kissing her hand when she was standing. "I'm Miroku."

"Yes, I assumed." She said, forcing a smile on her lips. It was quite a challenge considering the throb that now pulsated all the way down to her neck.

"I'm sorry, but there is some business that I must attend to outside. Will you be all right to make it to your father? He is in the lounge."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, he kissed her hand once more before dropping it to her side and loping to the front door.

Curiosity nagged at her, what could be happening outside that was so important? The sun had just set and dinner was about to start, they had come to visit her at her home. It wasn't adding up.

With quick eyes she looked around there room, there was no one left to stop her. Ayame had retreated by now so that wouldn't be an issue. Kagome ran to the front door and slipped through the crack made from Miroku leaving it ajar.

"Did you find him?" Miroku asked the silver haired half demon Inuyasha.

Kagome's mouth fell open when she saw him, he was exactly as Ayame had described, beautiful hair and ears combined with a foul expression on his face.

"I smell him," Inuyasha said, his voice gruff, "But I'm not sure where he is. It's somewhere close…"

Inuyasha's sentence dropped off as he sniffed once more, leading him to a tree. He was almost all the way to it when the snake like sword shot out towards him, cutting at his flesh making him shout out in surprise.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome muttered with out thought. It brought Miroku's attention towards her.

"What are you doing out here? It isn't safe!"

Miroku went to Kagome's side, grabbing her elbow and trying to lead her back into the castle, putting himself purposely between her and the fight.

"He'll get hurt!"

Miroku misread her concern for Jakotsu for worry over Inuyasha.

"He will be fine; he's stronger than he looks."

Kagome finally looked up to meet Miroku's gaze, it was the first time she really looked at him reading his expressions, his firmly pressed lips the way his eyes shifted nervously between her and his guard now fighting equal to Jakotsu, dark hair falling into his eyes in a unkempt way. His worry was almost tangible.

"No!" she said, feeling a slight weakness for the man, "Your guard will get hurt. That is Jakotsu from the band of seven! They are notorious around this part; make your friend retreat before something bad happens to him."

"No thanks." Kagome and Miroku both looked over to Inuyasha when they heard him call out to them. "I'm going to take him out."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Jakotsu commented with a wide smile. "It's been a long time since I had a handsome man like you to kill."

The color drained instantly from Inuyasha's face, he hadn't expected that from him.

"Would you shut up!"

"Look at the heat that rises to your face, it's adorable. You are so lively."

Inuyasha's eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably. "Are you done?"

"Tell me your name."

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha lifted his large fang like sword into the air and charged, Jakotsu deflected him with one well placed move causing the half demon to fly backwards, falling next to Miroku and Kagome, the sword coming dangerously close to the mentioned woman, taking a few strands of hair with it. If Miroku hadn't moved her in time it might have taken off more.

"Jakotsu, that's enough."

Kagome's heart fluttered when she heard the man speak, it was an uncontrollable action that didn't always happen at the most opportune moments. Miroku looked over at Kagome with an eyebrow raised. She covered her heart in response, suddenly worried that he could hear it, or maybe sense the way he body responded to the young man standing back in the trees.

"I'll be back for you." Jakotsu pointed his sword towards Inuyasha as he licked his lips.

Then like a shadow he moved into the wilderness with out a trace.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked Kagome, shaking her gently to pull her back to the world around here.

"I'm fine." She muttered weakly. "How is he?"

Inuyasha was off his back now and sheathing his sword.

"I think his ego is bruised more than anything else."

"Feh."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the two. Inuyasha's expression looked deadly while Miroku stared at him with the same easy smile he wore when he helped her off of the stairs. It was nothing like the expression he had on when he was worried over his friend's life. She had a feeling it was his poker face.

"Let's get inside before you father wonders where we all are. I think being alone out side with two men is enough to damage your reputation even if one is your fiancé."

If only they knew about her travels with several men and her wishes to have her reputation ruined by a specific man but never getting what she wanted. Then perhaps he wouldn't be so concerned.

"Could we keep this from my father?" Kagome asked quickly.

This solicited raised eyebrows from both Miroku and Inuyasha.

"It's just that he has a tendency to over react to things like this."

"As he should." Miroku interjected, but he stopped when he received a withering glare from Kagome.

"I have limited freedom as it is, if you go in there telling him what happened I won't even be aloud to go to the bathroom alone."

"Well his home is being threatened so therefore it is my duty to tell him about it, as for the situation in the bathroom." His grin turned mischievous, "I'd be more than willing to accompany you there."

For the first time in what seemed like years Kagome was speechless, she didn't know if she should laugh at the man or slap him for speaking to her in such a way.

"Could you keep it in your pants?" Inuyasha asked as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Could you be any more crude?" Kagome asked, she had chosen the emotion of irritation to go with, and since Inuyasha was the first to speak he was the one to bare the brunt of her anger.

"Yes." He said, focusing his cold gold glare on her, "Miroku why don't you keep your-"

"That's enough." Miroku said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Let's go in shall we? I think you will have to change."

He pointed to Kagome's split side in her dress which had gone up farther now revealing the upper portion of her chest. She looked down and a warm blush filled her face and with out another word she retreated back into her father's house so that she could change.

"Ayame?" she called once in her bedroom, "I need another dress!"

"What happened to the one you were wearing?" she walked out of the bathing chamber to see Kagome looking fare less than the beautiful, well put together woman that had left only moments before.

"I fell." She said before rushing into the story of the most recent events, "Jakotsu was outside and Inuyasha found him, there was a fight but Bankotsu made him leave."

Ayame's mouth fell open, her mind racing a mile a minuet. To busy herself as she fought through these thoughts she grabbed another dress and threw it on to the bed before going behind Kagome and pulling at the strings of her green one.

"Did they realize that you knew him?"

Kagome shook her head, "No I don't think so. They didn't say anything to make me think so."

"All right, well just act normal and try to get through it."

Ayame shoved Kagome back out the door, and this time with more grace she made her way down the stairs, her head was still throbbing, so she was taking extra care to make sure not to repeat that same action.

She was at the base of the stairs when she heard the rough throat clearing. Inuyasha was standing with his back to a wall, arms folded across his chest, and his booted foot resting easily on the stool placed there.

"Is there something you need?" She asked him, eyes searching Inuyasha's expression.

"I just thought it was strange, the way that fight was called off just when you were put in danger."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to get at something?"

"I just want to know how you knew that guy's name. The moment you saw him I heard you say 'Jakotsu'. At first I wasn't sure then that other one came along and said the same name. I don't think that is a coincidence." Inuyasha pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards her, pointing to his ears. "You see, these aren't for decoration, they let me hear real good."

"Are you saying I'm leading bandits to my own home?" Kagome was grasping at straws, trying to think what she would say if she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"No." Inuyasha shrugged, "You've got Miroku fooled but I'm not going to let you go on about your ways with out me watching you."

Kagome reached out two hands quickly and grabbed his furry ears, stroking them, "Miroku will be my husband soon, and considering you're his dog that means you'll be under my control too. I wouldn't be getting so mouthy if I were you."

She knew she was being unnaturally cool, she had never thought of servants so unkindly but she didn't have any other idea on how she should be acting right then.

Inuyasha growled angrily, and Kagome stared into his handsome cold eyes. Her physical response to his appearance was almost as strong as the one she had for Bankotsu the first time she saw him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pushed Kagome hard in the chest, sending her flying away from him. "I'm no one's dog, I don't work for Miroku I work with him."

He headed towards the door that would lead him to where Miroku and her father sat, drinking ale together, "And don't forget, I'll be watching you."

Kagome's eyes followed him, scared stiff from the way he had just spoke to her. It was something she had never experienced before. She did her best to put on a poker face and followed him into the room.

She had to warn Bankotsu of the impending danger, but how was she to get to him with out Inuyasha noticing?

!!

Yeah I rewrote this chapter… whether it's any better I can't say… I hope so that's what I was going for.

Please tell me what you think…

K thanks.


End file.
